Computer networks include multiple computing assets that enable individuals or users to access shared resources including a variety of digital content accessible by the internet. A computer network can be a set of computers connected together to form one or more nodes within a personal area network, a local/virtual area network, a wide area network or any other type of network architecture associated with a collection of computing devices. Access to the internet and to other web resources that are external to a particular network presents a variety of cyber security challenges. As such, computing assets with a computer network can be susceptible to data breaches or attacks based on malicious users gaining unauthorized access to one or more assets with the network.